The Thrill Of Battle
by FirstTimeReader
Summary: Naruto always loved a good fight, what if it was something more? Will contain smart/strong Naruto. Probably NaruIno, team 10. Review and tell me if you like you, the more reviews I get the faster I update. And if anyone confuses something with bashing, it's not it, ask and my reasoning will be explained.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **I had this idea today, say what you think of it.

A young Naruto, who is currently a ten year old boy, which just started his second year in academy, was playing by himslef in one of Konoha's playgrounds, he had done so before. Every time he finds someone to play with, theirs parents rushes to them and takes them away. And the next time he meets them they avoid him. But this time was diffrent, he was actually approached by three boys his age. Naruto put up a large smile and said hi to them.

„Hey guys! Do you wanna play with me?" He said in high hopes that they would agree to play with him.

„Yes, our parents said that you are a demon and if we ever met you we should beat you up!"

Now Naruto was scared, sure he probably could beat one of them, but all three at once? Not a chance! Before he could run away, he was surrounded by the misguided kids.

„Yeah freak! And now we will play a game called beat the shit out of a loser!" The two other kids agreed with this one. They all were in the academy too, buti n a diffrent class. Naruto tried to run past them, but he was kicked back into the middle and then started the beat down. Naruto took punches like a boxing bag, but soon something started to happen, his heart started to beat faster, the punches and kicks didn't hurt so badly, he could now see the punches coming.

Evading the punch of the first boy with the speed he didn't know he had, he then had to duck under another punch from the second boy, but the third boy surprised him with a sweep kick which knocked him flat on his back. But Naruto didn't he could feel it, his instincts yelling at him to fight, to stand back up, to kick the three boys asses as hard as he could.

_The Thrill Of Battle_, he would do as his instincts urged him to do.

"_Let's get wild!_" He yelled before he rolled away from a stomp as one of the boys tried to smash his foot into his face. The blonde jumped to his feet and with open palm he thrusted his hand at one of the boys nose. He hit it with enough force to break it.

"AAAh! My nose! You are dead!" Yelled the boy with his hands up holding his broken nose, he attacked Naruto with fury. But in his reflexes had sharpened, his senses higher, he could block or evade most of the attack the boy would throw at him. The other boys were shocked as they saw how the blonde could block or evade their friend attacks, but soon they snapped out of it and rushed to help their friend.

Naruto acted on instinct when two other boys came at him again, angry that their buddy was knocked out, he jumped and kicked the one who reached him first. The attacking boy having run at full speed towards Naruto, had no time to put up any sort of guard up, so he got kicked right into the kisser, with enough force to knock him out.

Naruto was landing down, but his feet had no time to touch the ground, so he couldn't evade the elbow which got him to the face and follow up with a punch to his left cheek and knee to the stomach, he spit out saliva and a little blood, having air forced out of his lungs he collapsed on his knees trying to suck as much air as he could to his lungs. He managed to catch a foot which was about to connect with his face and twisted it, probably breaking attacking boy ankle.

"Aaaa!" screamed the boy as he felt his ankle break, he crawled away because he couldn't stand up. The third boy who so far was only one who didn't had anything broken cut his losses and ran away. Naruto blinked and looked at his hands which were still trembling from his fight, from the _thrill_ he got while fighting. It felt good _really _good. He could still feel his heart pounding, his senses was still far greater than they normally was. He could not understand what happened, sure he had been beaten before, even in his pars in the academy he didn't feel like this, it was so exciting, that _thrill_ of being beaten to the pulp or coming out as a victor felt amazing! He liked that feeling, but still he was confused.

Suddenly a whirlwind of leaves appeared and when the leaves dispersed a single Anbu with lizards mask was revealed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to speak with you, you need to come with me immidiantly." Spoke the village's elite ninja. Naruto wondered what this was about, jiji never called him like this.

"Sure thing Lizard-san." Anbu nodded and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, they disappeared in the swirl of leaves.

In Hokages office Sandaime was deep in thought, he saw all that happened thru his crystal ball and he saw blondes sudden burst in speed and reflexes. He knew it's time to tell about his abilities to the blonde, which he inherited from his father side of the family. Soon the Anbu with Naruto appeared in **Shunshin **in the Hokages office.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, it's good to see you, how do you feel after your fight?" Hiruzen asked in grandfatherly tone of voice eyeing the banged up boy, which clothes were dirty and ripped in several places.

"Hi jiji! Well um, a little sore, but otherwise I feel fine! So jiji, what's this about? You never call me like this?" Naruto asked with confusion clearly in his voice. Sandaime smiled and answered the boy.

"Indeed I don't, but this time is different, but before I tell, can you tell me how you felt during you fight, mh?" Naruto nodded his head in acceptance and responded.

"Well first I felt scared when they attacked me, and for a while I was getting beaten badly, but then I felt my instincts screaming at me to stand up and fight and I just listened to them. Then I saw the punches coming and I evaded them with speed I didn't knew I had, and my reflexes were better too! But the strangest thing was I felt _thrilled _when I fought back, it felt amazing! Now can you please tell me why I'm here?"

Sandaime kept nodding during Naruto's explanation. He already knew that happened. So the only thing left was to explain it to him.

"You see Naruto-kun, you actually awoke sort of a bloodline from your father." Naruto was shocked, jiji knew who his father was? Maybe he know who his mother was too? But when he remembered that all the times he asked who his parents were the third said he doesn't know, and now Naruto was angry.

"What?! You knew my father?! Why didn't you told me before? Answer me!" Naruto yelled in anger forgetting for a moment with who he was currently talking.

"Silence boy! I had my reasons, you will be told later! And no, I can't tell you who he was, nor do I will tell you about your mother, I promised Naruto-kun, I will tell you about them when you are strong enough, at least chunnin level. All I can tell you is what happened in your fight." Sandaime said with a somber tone.

"But why? Can you at least tell me did they love me? Did they leave me? Are they alive?" Naruto asked question after question with tears falling out of his eyes and with his hands clenched up to fist. Wanting to find out all he can about his parents.

"Yes Naruto-kun, they did love you, very much in fact, they didn't leave you, they never would, but they aren't alive anymore, I'm sorry Naruto-kun." Sandaime answered again with sad tone. Oh how he would like to tell Naruto everything, but he can't he was bound by promise. Seeing Naruto's heartbroken face, the Sandaime had to will himself not to tell him everything here and now. So he would need to compromise.

"Okay Naruto-kun, your father made me promise to not reveal his or your mother's identity until you are not chunnin, but I will compromise, if you reach chunnin level by the time you become gennin, I will tell you everything, do we have a deal Naruto?" Naruto's emotions was too strong to voice his agreement, so he just nodded.

Sandaime was satisfied with it and he continued with his original purpose. Explaining to Naruto what happened to him.

"Naruto-kun what you experienced, was a bloodline of sorts from your father it has no name because no one bothered to name it, it increases your adrenaline levels up to 10 times normal human gets when experiencing fear or harmful event. For normal human it is fight or flee the battle to survive, but when your family is different. When your family member encounter's such a situation, they instead feel that… _thrill _as you put it, it is all because of that extra adrenaline instead of fear they feel thrill. But this ability is usually passive and it kicks in only when you are faced who you deem superior or equal opponent. Only few could actually use it at will. However, it is downside, during it's activation you can only thing about defeating your opponent and having as much fun as you can during the fight."

Sandaime explained in a voice which sounded suspiciously a lot like Iruka's. Naruto all this time listened amazed, sure it didn't change him outward even a little, like that pink eye of the Uchiha's. But it was cool and amazing bloodline nevertheless.

"That's so cool! You have a deal jiji! I will be chunnin level in no time at all! And then you will have to tell me all about my parents!" Sarutobi smiled, it seems Naruto's energetic personality can't be put down for long.

"I expect the best from you Naruto-kun, believe me when I say that I await that day when I can tell you everything about them to you. They were wonderful people." Third said with a smile on his face.

"Umm, jiji I wonder, can you help me with something?" Hiruzen was intrigued, Naruto rarely asked for help, he wondered what is bothering his adoptive grandson.

"If I can help, I will." He answered with a smile again.

"Well you see I can't do **Bunshin no jutsu **no matter how hard I try, can you tell me why?" Sandaime gave Naruto a serious look, the **Bunshin no jutsu **was easiest jutsu known to ninja. If Naruto can't do it, it means something is wrong."

"Show me Naruto-kun." Naruto complied. Putting his hands together he channeled his chakra. Wisp of blue chakra started to swirl around him. And with a yell he created a single clone.

"**Bunshin no jutsu!"** The clone looked deathly pale and was a mess, he was lying on the ground for fuck's sake! But Sandaime already knew already what was wrong. To think a ten year old could have so much chakra, it was simple incredible! But considering who his parents was and what he contains it should be expected. Sarutobi stood up and walked over a shelf, taking one scroll and walking to back to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun you are channeling to much chakra to your clones you are overloading them, here take this. This contains some chakra control exercises to help with your chakra control." Said Sandaime handing the scroll over to our favorite blonde. If he will be accused of favoritism, so be it. It is the least he can do for the boy.

"Thanks jiji, I will train hard, I will make you proud!" Sandaime once again smiled at his adoptive grandson's caim.

"You sure will, yes you will. Now go home I'm sure you're tired and tomorrow you need to be in academy at eight, if I am not mistaken." Hiruzen chuckled when he saw Naruto's lost all color in his face.

"Awww fuck." Naruto whined.

"Language Naruto-kun! Don't make me punish you." The Hokage said with a stern gaze. Naruto gulped, he didn't want to be punished, his last punishment was to rewrite entire history book of Konoha! He almost fell asleep six times!

"R-right, sorry jiji." Naruto said with apologetic smile, scratching the back of his head.

"I will let this one go this time, but don't let me catch you swearing again, got it?" The old man said with his stern gaze.

"Right! I will be going now jiji, bye." Naruto said running out of Hokage's office.

"Good luck Naruto!" Sandaime shouted out to running boy. Naruto waved over his shoulder and continued to run to his apartment.

When Naruto got to his apartment fifteen minutes later, he was out of breath. He took off all the dirty clothes, had a shower and collapsed into his bed and he was out like a light.

It was interesting and very tiring day indeed.


	2. No More!

**A/N **Sorry for any mistakes in here, I don't know why but my mistakes isn't higlighted as I write.

The next morning Naruto waked up with unhided excitment, from today he gonna be a new person, no more orange jumpsuits, no more silly and cocky outbursts, and no more being the deadlast.

‚No more!' Thought Naruto as he took out old clothes he got as a present from Sandaime Hokage the first birthday he started to wear his orange jumpsuits to get more attention, it didn't matter to him if it was the wrong kind of attention he seeked.

The clothes were a blue shirt with green stripe going down the middle and around his neck, the pants were simple, black and baggy with a lot of pockets. He quickly put hem on hoping that they still fit him. To his immense joy he founds that he still fit, but it was tight.

„Probably should visit a clothes shop soon." Wondered blonde out loud, checking the clock he found he had enough time till eight to have a quick bite of his wonderful ramen.

Having his fill for the morning, he walked out of his appartment, locking the door before leaving. To tell the truth, he had nothing worth of stealing, except the scroll jiji gave him yesterday, so he did this more out of habit than for security.

Having walked in fast enough pace to reach academy when only half the class was here he quetly sat in his seat near the window, there usually sat a brown haired kid with a puppy, what his name was?

‚Kiki? Kina? Kaka? Bah, no matter, I'm sure he will tell me when he arrives. And hopefully he would try to force him out of this seat.

‚I want a good fight.' Thought Naruto with the same grin he wore when he fought the tree boys the previous day. The blonde saw as a blonde academy student named Ino barged in following Sakura, the girl he pretendet to have a crush on to get attention, well...

‚No more!' Thought Naruto sick of being hit for nothing from the pink haired girl. But he soon couldn't hear himself thinking because of the two students arguing about who will sit near Sasuke Uchiha today in a high pitched voices, how said Uchiha ignored them without showing any sort of annoyance was beyond him.

Sasukes secret was very simple one, earplugs, unnoticable and effective, the dark haired boy grinned looked out of the window.

‚No one will ever know.' He thought with a huge grin on his a tick mark appeared on his head and he couldn't take it anymore.

„Shut the fuck up! We don't care which one of you will sit next to him, just sit the fuck down and be quet!" Everyone looked shocked and relieved, shocked because they all knew about his crush on Sakura and relieved beacause finally someone was brave enough to shut the two girls up. Even Sasuke looked relieved, he still didn't hear a thing, but he could see the schocked looks on everyones faces.

And most importantly, he could see that the two girls had stopped screaming. Removing the earplugs without anyone noticing, he continued to listen to the scene playing out infront of him.

Meanwhile Sakura was shocked the most, the deadlast, the loser, the boy who practically worshipped her had yelled at her! She won't leave it at this, she couldn't! She was about to respond, but someone beat her to it.

The brown haired kid whose seat Naruto was currently ocupying just walked into the room.

„Hey loser! What do you think you are doing in MY seat?" Asked the kid. Naruto raised a eyebrow at it and responded without missing a beat.

„Mhh, let me think, I don't know, maybe sitting? You know the thing you do when you find an empty seat?" Naruto asked back with his eyebrow still raised. The boy got red with anger.

‚That loser dares to mock me?! I'm the alpha here!' And Kiba yelled out in anger.

„Shut the fuck up loser! Nobody cares what a deadlast like you cares! Your parents probably left you because they couldn't stand your disgusting presence!" Kiba yelled without thinking, everyone knew that Naruto was an orphan and parents was a sore subject for him, everyone knew it. So when Kiba blurted this out everyone waited for Naruto's reaction.

Now was Naruto's turn to get red.

„Fuck you dog boy, come here and tell it to my face!" Kiba smirked, he hit a nerve.

„With pleasure!" Kiba responded already making his way towards Naruto. He reached him and started to repeat what he already told.

„Your pare-ahh!" He hadn't had an opportunity to finish his sentence before a fist connected with his face, he was knocked back against a table, he growled, the deadlast going to pay for this! But when he was about to lunge at the angry blonde, the voice called out.

„Good morning class! Please take your seats and then we will start todays lesson!" Yelled out the class teacher, Umino Iruka , he had some documents in his hands and was currently looking at them, so he didn't see Kiba's bloody nose or the deadly quiet of the class, which would _never _quiet down.

Going to his seat Naruto whispered to Kiba.

„Today after lessons, be behind the academy, we will finish this there." Naruto stated. Kiba grinned, he would make sure he put down the loser into his place.

„Gladly." The feral looking boy whispered back. Finding another seat he sat down, but he didn't pay any attention to Iruka's lecture. Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about what he just did, he probably couldn't beat the boy, he got more training than he did coming from a clan and him being an orphan as Kiba so boldly pointed out, he didn't have such a luxury.

‚I will be damned if I don't even try! The mutt is going down!' Thought Naruto, Kiba had hit a _very _sore spot and he will not let it slide he thought still angry.

Soon the class came to an end and Naruto hurried outside, his fists stills shiking with fury. Kiba was not far behind and they soon were out and behind the academy. A several students saw that Naruto and Kiba were heading in the same directions, they shared this information with each other and soon a large group of people were following them.

Naruto just got behind the academy, he didn't have to wait long because a minute later Kiba showed up. Kiba stopped right infront of Naruto. And with a cocky smirk he started speaking louder than he needed, he wanted that the large group of people would hear that he said.

„Do you really want to fight me? You are the deadlast of the class, while I'm the Alpha in here." He said without losing his cokcy smirk, but many of the boys from Naruto's and his class didn't agree about him claiming to be the ‚alpha' in the class.

Naruto gritted his teeth in anger, he couldn't stand being called deadlast anymore, and the people who was currently cheering Kiba, and none him didn't make things better.

‚No more! I will win!' Naruto thought in determination.

„Oh yeah? All I see infront of me is a stinking mutt who probably can't beat his own fleas!" Naruto snapped back at Kiba. Kiba's face once with cocky smirk, now wore an angry scowl.

„You talk big, but you can't back that up, I will beat you into the ground!" And without wasting any more time for talking, Kiba charged at Naruto.

The blonde hastily put up a defence before the unexpected attack, he succeeded in blocking the punch to hus cheek, and tried to punch back, but his punch was too blocked. They traded punches and kicks with neither gaining any ground so far, Kiba's taijutsu skills were better, but Naruto having to run a lot from angry civillians was faster and with his stamina he can keep that speed up for a while.

And this evened the ground, having jumped apart from their lates clash Kiba sneered.

„I didn't think I will have to be forced to use this against a loser like you, but now I will finish it!" Kiba yelled out, the blonde jinchuuriki gave a sneer of his own.

„Just try it! Bring it on mutt!" He yelled as well.

„Here we go! **Shikyaku no Jutsu**!" The Inuzuka boy got on all fours, his face got more feral, his canniness got sharper and longer, his nails also sharpened and lenghtened, also his hairs became more spiky and wild. With a new burst of agility and speed he appeared behind Naruto. Naruto shocked didn't even have the time to turn around and block and he punched in the back of the head. He got his brains rattled pretty badly.

Dizzy the blonde stumbled forward, but his leaned forward position was perfect for Kiba. He appeared below the blonde and gave a hard kick to Narutos face.

„Agh!" Naruto sscreamed as he flew back several feet and impacted the ground. Hard. His vision was blurred from the hard blow, his vision cleared soon enough and he saw the feral looking boy standing above him. Jumping to his feet he tried a left hook, but his hand was caught, he tried a jab with another but it was caught too.

„Do see who's alpha in here?! Huh?! When you trie to take what is mine you will be put down, do got it?!" Screamed Kiba, having in mind his seat in the academy. It was a stupid reason really, but his pack mentality demanded of him to prove that he is the alpha.

Naruto tried to owerpower Kiba, but it was in vain.

„I asked do you understood _deadlast_?!" The Inuzuka yelled in anger, digging his sharpened nails into the backs of Narutos fists to make his point. Meanwhile Naruto bit the inside of his cheek, again that word. _Deadlast_. Oh how he hated it!

‚Deadlast? DEADLAST! I am fucking tired of this shit! I had _**ENOUGH**_! I won't let people call me that anymore, no more! The people won't fuck with me no more! I won't let people walk over me as a rug, no more! _NO MORE!_' Naruto screamed in his mind.

„_**NO MORE!**__" _Roared Naruto outloud pushing with all his strength, he managed to push his opponent back. Kibas eyes widened as Naruto managed to push him back. Meanwhile Naruto's heart started to beat faster and faster, his senses came into a sharp focus. He could feel that feel he got when he fought the three boys. That _thrill _of difficult battle. And he got only one thing in mind. Defeat Kiba.

„_Let's get wild!_" Attacking Kiba with a new found speed, the feral looking boy managed to block the first blow with his forearm, but Naruto nailed him in the ribs continuing his attack he tried a straight kick to the chest, but Kiba saw that coming and crossed his arms infront his chest.

But the failed attack didn't deter the adrenaline fueled boy in the slightest. Grabbed the boy locking his arms behind the boys back he jumped up manouvered their bodies in the air that their heads were pointing downwards. All this time Naruto made sure that Kibas head would be higher than his, and so when they hit the ground Kibas head took all the force, almost breaking his neck, but the boy was definetly out. He also lost his **Shikyaku no Jutsu **enchanted feral looks.

But fortunatly for Naruto he had not jumped high enough to do so. The people who cheered for Kiba were silent and shocked, none of them expected this outcome. The blonde one moment was manhanded by Kiba and the other he goes and does this crazy stunt!

Meanwhile Naruto was thinking about something else.

‚It appears when my blood kicks in, I become a lot more aggresive, I was aiming to hurt him, not to defeat him just now.' But neverthless he gained a huge grin on his face, he won, he actualy won. Looking around he saw that previously cheering people all looked shocked. He decided that was the best time to tell them that he will no more put up with being theirs puncing bag.

„I will not take the shit you throw at me any more! No more! I will not tolerate be called names I am not! No more! And if you have a fucking problem with that, you are always welcome to try to force me! But I tell you I will not be one giong down, _**NO FUCKING MORE**_, did you hear me!" Yelled still adrenaline induced blonde.

The students got even more schocked, the Uzumaki Naruto, the kid who always tolerated everything they did to him as long as he got attention, got guts and spine to make a declaration like this infront of almost all of the academy. Naruto chose that moment to leave, brushing thru stunned students he started to walk towards a place he meant to visit since morning.

Meanwhile Kibas counciousness came back to him and he heard the whole thing, he was angry that he lost, but he also gained respect for the blonde. He wasn't afraid to injure him like he was aiming himself to do to the blonde.

‚He didn't care that I was from the clan, and he could have punished for harming me, he stood his ground.' Thought Kiba with respect.

Naruto was walking towards the clothing store, seeing that he can't wear these clothes anymore as they were ripped and sliced by Kibas sharpened nails. He chose a rather small but selling very good clothes, not best but still good enough for academy student like himself.

Naruto looked around the store for maximum of fifteen minutes, picking clothes up and putting them down. He took severeal black t-shirts, but he chose as his outfit a long sleeved shirt with sleeves being crimson and the middle being black with a kanji for ‚_thrill_' on the left side of the chest in crimson and a swirl on his back all the ninja wears, also in crimson.

He also took black baggy pants with crimson lines running down the sides, he also took a white belt with a crimson bucke, the bucle being that of a orange swirl, the same one as on his back. His attire finished black steel toed boots. The shop owner wasn't very happy that the disliked boy was shopping in his shop, it could have a negative effect on business, but his money was no diffrent from others. But still...

„Hurry up boy, I don't have all day." The owner tried to hasten the boy, the blond scowled, but complied. Paying for several outfits, the surprisingly appropriate amount of money he left the shop. Going by his appartment he left the clothes and goed out to train, it was still several hours till sunset so he had plenty of time for a workout.

Arriving at his usuall training grounds, a little secluded clearing in the forest. He did a warm up and the first thing he did was to look at the scroll his jiji gave him. During his fight with Kiba he realy realized his control was lacking, he could have used **kawarimi **to avoid the boys attacks, but he couldn't concentrate enough to pull it off while fighting, he could do it while still, but not while moving.

‚Mhm, the first excercise is tree-walking, channel chakra to the soles of your feet, too much and you will damage the tree, too little you won't stick. Seems easy enough.' thought Naruto as read the scroll. Walking to the nearest tree, he took a running start as the scroll instructed and ran up the tree. After about four steps the trunk of the tree exploded in a shower of splinter.

‚It might be not as easy as I thought' thought Naruto lying on the ground near the destroyed tree. The blonde tried several more times with the same results, but soon enough he didn't destroy the trees anymore. His steps was only eight now, but still it was enough for now.

‚Phew, now to do something to work on my strength and speed.' Thought the blonde, it was another thing he realised he was lacking during his fight with Kiba, if not for his blood kicking in, he would have lost. Badly. So searched the forest for a river, he figured he could use the resistance of down stream of the river to work on his speed, well atleast he buys some weights.

He kinda figured that for strength would be enough simple excercises. Finally finding a stream, he stripped naked and got into the water waist deep. His speed was severely reduced, but that was what he was hoping for. He kept this up till it was dark, only then he got out of the water, got dryed off and dressed. He let out a long breath, thinking about how everyone will act towards him after todays spectacle, he and Kiba put up.

He hoped that it didn't reach teacher's ears, after all the teachers hated him, except Iruka-sensei.

‚Oh well, beggars can't be choosers.' thought the blonde, he told that he wouldn't take their shit anymore, that stood for all of the teachers too. Once again letting out a breath he started walking towards his appartment, he put his hands behind his head and looked up at the starry sky.

It was two years left in the academy and he was pretty sure that now things will be interesting to say the least. He didn't event notice how he got to his appartments door, he was that deep in thought. Unlocking his doors, he got undressed, got to the shower and washed all the grime and sweat away. Getting to his head bed he fell asleep with a smile and Narutos last thought for the day was.

‚Well it was a good day.'


End file.
